


Rum

by mochi4



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Horror, Ninja, Other, Pirates, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi4/pseuds/mochi4
Summary: What if Sailor Moon was set in a post-apocalyptic Pirate Ninja Robot Zombie universe?





	1. Red Rum

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Halloween, I bring my very old Pirate Ninja Robot Zombie AU where undead Usagi manages to outlast them all.

Title: Red Rum  
Theme: Snow Day  
Genre: General  
Version: AU  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world, Usagi only needs one thing. Rum?

 

Snow fluttered from the sky painting the red horizon a soft pink. Usagi ambled through the barren field, the shuffle of her leather boots cracking the dry grasses off at the stalk. It was the first snow fall of the year, but it didn't mater much to Usagi. Little flakes of snow melted on her decaying skin and gathered in a smooth sheet upon her robotic arm, but she continued to move steadily forward controlled by the basic instinct to move ahead.

She had outlasted many of her brethren, leaving what little was left of their bodies as an offering to her clan's goddess. It hadn't been much of a fight, her skills with a cutlass, cybernetic enhancements, and constant hunger spelled doom for her comrades before Rei could throw the first shuriken into Usagi's skull. The rest had attempted to subdue the ravaging blonde into submission in hopes of curing her, but only succeeded in removing bits of dead flesh from her frame. Her clouded blue eyes hadn't flinched during the entire ordeal, the only flesh she needed flowed with blood, she could afford to lose her own as long as she had her fill of bodies.

Saliva trickled down her chin moistening patches of dried blood as she vaguely remembered the taste of that red warmth. "Ruuuuum," Usagi groaned as she continued to plow through the field one inch at a time.


	2. Rum Runs Through Hills

Title: Rum Runs Through Hills  
Theme: Cornered  
Genre: General  
Version: AU  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: The continuing adventures of Zombie!Ninja!Cyborg!Pirate!Usagi.

 

Usagi braced herself against the corner of an old barn. Pitch forks and torches heaved into the air mingled with the cries and smoke waifing into the upper levels and beyond the decrepit shingled roof. She haphazardly turned from left to right, her eyes reflecting the fearful faces of those who had survived her hunger. If it hadn't been for those two women and their helicopter, Usagi would be feasting.

The women stood at the entrance of the barn watching Usagi grip her cutlass and groaning, her dirty hair swaying with the movements of her head. Bits of flesh flaked from Usagi's skull pressing the mob to retreat backwards. The blonde woman wrapped her arm around her aqua tressed partner, "I think the kitten is toying with them."

Her partner brushed her bangs from her eyes, "Yes, I suppose she is. She reminds me of someone else I know."

"We'll see about that tonight." The blonde gripped her partner's waist.

At that moment a ragged cry ripped through the barn trembling the foundations. The blonde and aqua haired women watched in shocked awe as Usagi launched herself into the scattering crowd.

The scream of rum echoed through the hills.


	3. Cherry Rum

Title: Cherry Rum  
Theme: Alma Mater  
Genre: Horror/Angst  
Version: AU  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Ami finds herself at the University of Washington campus during the end of it all.  
Notes: There's an ongoing joke that Haggett Hall was designed to ward off a zombie attack.

 

Ami rubbed a crusty lash as the first light of dawn filtered through her dorm window. Friday twilight was her usual watch since the beginning of the ordeal. It was her idea to turn Haggett Hall into a fortress. It was her idea to barricade the elevators. It was her idea to create a shifting four person watch from each side of the two towers composing her once educational home. Now it was an outpost for survival against the tide of zombies overtaking the city.

Inevitably, early morning Fridays landed in her lap while the rest of her dorm mates drank to better times.

A light breeze blew a cloud of cherry blossoms into the sky creating a surreal haze of beauty surrounding the Quad and blanketing the evidence of a war. A year ago Ami had spent her afternoons underneath those cherry trees as her fellow students clamored across the lawn. Eating lunch. Playing frisbee. Stopping to play catch up between classes. Ami sighed, resting her chin against the windowsill. She had left her homeland nearly two years ago, left her clan to pursue the field of medicine, and found herself on the other side of the world in the Americas studying at the prestigious medicine program offered by the State of Washington.

She had found little comfort in the beginning, her prevailing awkwardness and constant curve breaking created tutoring as her only social outlet. She missed her family, mostly her friends, remembering their smiling faces as she ambled through a sea of vacant faces washing across Red Square. She remembered Usagi the best of all, her warm smile stuffed with meat buns and sweet pastries Makoto made every year in April. A pink petal fluttered onto Ami's hand as she stepped into the Quad from Red Square. She cried.

Ami bent her head low looking off into a corner, away from the blossoms sweeping across the HUB. Her shift would be over soon and she could rest then.

The scream of the fire alarm ripped through her thoughts, it was the alert. Ami grabbed her laptop connected to the surveillance cameras she had rigged a few months ago at the base of the dorms. On the screen showed a lone zombie banging at the doors with much vigor. Most of it had decayed to nothing, Ami was amazed it still hand the strength to walk, let alone assault the lower level of Haggett.

Well, there wasn't much the zombie could do. Nearly all the residents of Haggett had survived and were peering down at the zombie with their firearms aimed. Ami pushed her arm through the open window ready to give the signal, but the glint of metal stopped her. The zombie gripped a cutlass reflecting the morning sun, chopping at the building. Ami could make out a small bunny carved at the base of the sword on her computer screen. "Usagi?"

Shots pierced the air.


	4. Faithful Rum

Title: Faithful Rum  
Theme: Leap of Faith  
Genre: Horror/Angst/Romance  
Version: AU  
Rating: PG  
Summary: More Zombie!Usagi.

 

"Usagi, jump! Don't worry, I'm right here."

"Oh...Mamoru...I can't, I can't, I can't!"

"Usagi, it's not so far, I'll catch you."

"But it's sooooo deep! Mamoru! I don't think I can make it!"

"We've been on these ledges since childhood, I've seen you do it before."

"Mamoru! That was childhood! I'm a woman now!"

"A woman?"

"Yes, a woman! Don't you see me as a woman?!"

"Uh..."

"Mamoru!"

"Usagi. Don't pout at me."

"Mamoru, you're so mean!"

"Aw, Usagi, does it really matter?"

"Yes! How can you be with me if you don't see me as a woman?"

"I see you as Usagi, as I always have. Come on now, jump over here. I promised you I'd catch you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Promise?"

"Always."

Mamoru stood beside the chasm separating him from the dead salivating at the sight of him. He looked straight on, meeting the cloudy blue eyes rolling around in that once familiar face. He opened his arms wide, "Usagi. Always," as the dead lunged.


End file.
